Guimauve aux framboises
by SweetieTramp
Summary: Sirius a-t-il décidé de repeindre la cuisine de la maison de ses aïeuls ? Non, il s'essaye à l'art difficile et délicat de la préparation d'une guimauve... Mais au final, le résultat est le même, pour le plus grand plaisir de Severus. - deuxième version -


Deuxième version de ce petit OS comme ça, parce que j'ai essayé de noter les ingrédients de la guimauve à la framboise, vu que la recette passait sur Cuisine TV ^^ C'était il y a un moment déjà, mais le concept d'une guimauve toute moelleuse au goût de framboise me fait toujours envie, malheureusement pour ma ligne T-T

Disclamers : ni Severus, ni Sirius, ni le 12, Square Grimmaud ne m'appartiennent. Je suis tristesse.

Rating : M ( je sais que l'ancienne version était en K, mais j'ai grandit et j'aime écrire des choses sales... )

Résumé : Sirius a-t-il décidé de repeindre la cuisine de la maison de ses aïeuls ? Non, il s'essaye à l'art difficile et délicat de la préparation d'une guimauve... Mais au final, le résultat est le même, pour le plus grand plaisir de Severus.

L'histoire se situe, à vue de nez, durant les vacances de février de la 5ème année de Harry&Pals.

* * *

Severus revenait d'une mission d'espionnage harassante. Chaque fois qu'il sentait sa marque bruler et qu'il devait aussitôt rejoindre Voldemort – Dumbledore lui ayant ordonné d'obéir scrupuleusement aux ordres du Lord Noir tant qu'aucune vie humaine n'était mise en jeu -, il craignait un peu plus que le maître de Nagini ne comprenne le véritable rôle de son double-agent-double. Mais il se bornait à ignorer le petit rat ventripotent qui se tenait à ses pieds, à fixer le maître des potions et à lui demander sur un ton calme des informations sur les plans de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Cela avait faillit couter la vie à Potter en début d'année scolaire, renforçant la confiance de Voldemort et aiguisant la méfiance des biens-pensants de l'Ordre. Dumbledore, lui, avait regardé Severus par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et avait fini par lui adresser un clin d'œil. Vieux fou.

Il déposa son lourd manteau d'hermine sur le plateau en argent que Kreattur tenait à bout de bras au dessus de sa tête, puis passa devant la tenture qui cachait le portrait de Mrs Black, percevant tout de même le soupir d'aise de la peinture. Elle l'adorait, fascinée par son attitude qui rattrapait largement son arbre généalogique impur à ses yeux. Elle passait son temps, quand il était là, à sermonner Sirius sur sa vie de déprave, tandis que « Monsieur Rogue a réussi, lui, au moins ! Il est devenu professeur, certes dans cette école de traîtres à leur sang, mais professeur de _potions _! Et directeur de Serpentard, parce qu'il y a été, lui ! Il n'a pas finit dans cette maison de Sangs-de-Bourbe, lui ! ». S'ensuivait une interminable dispute entre elle et Sirius, qui s'achevait uniquement quand l'animagus daignait lui fermer le rideau au nez avant de faire demi-tour en grommelant des choses au sujet de Buck qu'il devait nourrir.

Sirius. Severus ricana en s'asseyant sur son lit pour enlever ses bottines tachées de boue et ses chaussettes usées. Il avait mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que le gryffondor essayait de rester digne quand il était là. Toujours cette vieille rivalité entre les maisons, et surement encore de l'amertume datant de leur adolescence.

L'adolescence n'avait pas été une bonne période pour lui, mais ça avait de loin été la moins pire. Il n'avait plus eu à subir son père, et pas encore son Maître. Pour Sirius aussi, ça avait été la meilleure période. Il avait du succès avec les filles, des amis, des notes qui suivaient à peu près sauf en potions et en botanique, un don pour le Quidditch, plus de parents à supporter. Et ça aurait pu continuer, mais... il y avait eu la mort de Potter et Lily, Azkaban, et ça ne s'était pas franchement arrangé depuis. Lui qui ne jurait que par les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, le Quidditch et les filles se voyait reclus dans une maison qu'il détestait, interdit de sortie, avec la femme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Et quand aux filles... Il n'y avait que Tonks qui aurait pu correspondre aux attentes de Sirius en matière de femme, mais il y avait Remus, et il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Remus ! ( même si Severus était intimement convaincu que Lupin aurait volontiers laissé la jeune femme au brun à cause de sa lycanthropie )

Ça oui, Severus avait conscience que Sirius n'était pas bien ici. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait prendre soin de son pire ennemi. Ils se haïssaient, et ça resterait comme ça. Alors que Dumbledore lui ai ordonné de venir passer ses vacances au Square Grimmaud pour qu'il enterre la hache de guerre, ça le faisait bien rire. Il n'avait pas vu le brun depuis Août, étant donné que depuis qu'il était arrivé ici – l'avant veille – il avait bien prit soin de l'éviter.

Avec un bonheur presque indécent, Severus ôta sa robe de sorcier, se retrouvant en pull et pantalon à pince – l'ensemble impeccablement noir et austère. Il était bien mieux comme ça. Il laissa son dos rejoindre le matelas, ferma les yeux et se laissa quelques secondes de répit avant d'attaquer la pile de copies à corriger qui se trouvaient sur le bureau poussiéreux de sa chambre. Puis il prit une grande inspiration – et manqua s'étouffer avec l'air vicié. Nom d'un scrout à pétard, d'où venait cette odeur infecte ? Il attrapa un mouchoir sur le sol et se rua hors de sa chambre, scrutant le moindre éclair coloré qui l'aurait renseigné sur la nature de l'attaque. La maison n'était-elle pas censée n'être accessible qu'aux membres de l'Ordre ?

Un nuage de fumée noire attira son attention. Les volutes glissaient depuis la porte de la cuisine et envahissaient progressivement tout le hall d'entrée. L'antique Mrs Black commença à hurler des insultes à l'encontre du monde entier. Severus descendit rapidement les marches de l'escalier, avant d'aller prudemment ouvrir la porte de la sus-dite cuisine.

La fumée en profita pour passer dans le hall, laissant dans la cuisine un léger brouillard à l'odeur de brulé. Consterné, Severus ferma les yeux. Cet imbécile avait juste fait bruler quelque chose.

- Evanesco. Chuchota-t-il dans son mouchoir, en agitant légèrement sa baguette.

Le brouillard s'estompa rapidement, laissant apparaître un Sirius Black en train de s'étouffer copieusement par terre. Prit d'une vigoureuse quinte de toux, les larmes aux yeux, il peinait à reprendre son souffle. Le serpentard pointa sa baguette sur lui et dit dans son mouchoir :

- Anapneo.

Le brun parvint enfin à respirer plus librement. Il entrouvrit la bouche et leva des yeux embués vers son sauveur :

- Merci, Severus.

Le dit Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attaquer :

- Black ! Stupide animal ! Qu'est-ce-que tu as encore fait !

- J'ai juste fait bruler un truc... Marmonna-t-il en se relevant, couvert de traces noires, tout comme le reste de la cuisine.

- Recurvite. Lança le maître des potions avec un sourire sadique.

Car un Recurvite correctement lancé irait nettoyer tout ce qui était sale dans la pièce, à grand renfort de savon et peut-être même de Javel. Sirius, qui avait réouvert la bouche, la sentit s'emplir d'une mousse rose au désagréable goût de désinfectant. Il toussota avant de recracher le produit par terre.

- Un Tergeo aurait été trop demandé ? S'exclama-t-il en passant le revers de sa manche contre sa bouche.

- Bien trop, Black. Ricana Severus avant de se pencher sur la marmite noircie et son contenu peu ragoutant. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- … J'voulais faire de la guimauve aux framboises.

Le maître des potions se retourna vers le gryffondor en haussant un sourcil. C'est lui qui avait été faire les courses en arrivant, et il n'avait pas acheté de framboises.

- Sans framboises ?

Sirius éluda sa question d'un geste de la main, tout en détournant la tête. Severus se réinteressa alors à la casserole. Il balaya le plan de travail en bois creusé par le temps des yeux : un petit paquet rouge éventré duquel s'écoulait un fine poudre blanche (1), que Severus reconnu comme étant le paquet de bicarbonate de soude qu'il utilisait pour- attendez.

- DU BICARBONATE DE SOUDE ? Hurla le calme professeur ( et les pingouins du Pôle Sud se demandèrent ce qu'était le bicarbonate de soude ). Tu voulais nous tuer, Black ? C'était pour m'empoisonner, c'est ça ?

- Mais nooon... Soupira le gryffondor en s'asseyant négligemment sur la longue table. C'est juste que y avait plus de sucre glace, et que t'étais pas là pour aller en acheter. J'ai pensé que ça remplacerait !

Encore plus consterné qu'avant, Severus reprit son inventaire : une boîte d'une douzaine d'œufs, à moitié vide et couverte des vestiges d'une probable explosion inopinée d'un œuf ou deux; un thermomètre buccal qu'il avait dû aller chercher dans l'étagère à pharmacie; une bouteille d'eau minérale et une bouteille de liqueur de pêche, toutes deux vides aux trois-quarts; un paquet de farine complète déchiré; une dizaine de sachets de flans en poudre, de l'extrait de vanille; deux conserves de maïs dans lesquelles flottaient encore quelques grains jaunes et une barquette de groseilles défraichies. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au parchemin sur lequel étaient griffonnées la liste des ingrédients ainsi que les différentes étapes de réalisation de la recette. Ignorant la deuxième partie du papier, il déchiffra la liste des ingrédients. Y figuraient : du sucre glace, du sucre liquide, 20 centilitres d'eau, 2 blancs d'œufs, 4 feuilles de gélatine, de l'extrait de vanille, de la farine de maïs et des framboises.

Severus frissonna. Il en avait vu beaucoup durant sa carrière, mais les potions ratées le mettaient toujours dans un état d'excitation à la fois morbide et jouissive, et cette mixture promettait d'être la plus belle perle de sa vie. Les yeux écarquillés, il se tourna à nouveau vers le gryffondor :

- Je peux voir_ la chose_ ?

- Je l'ai mise dans le tiroir à couverts, j'avais peur qu'elle explose. Expliqua Sirius, un peu embarrassé.

En quelques secondes, Severus extirpa précautionneusement le plat à gratin du tiroir et le déposa solennellement sur la table. Sirius se retourna vers sa création et pencha son visage à quelques centimètres de l'amas gris. Le maitre des potions (2) estima que ça ressemblait à un bloc de béton réduit en cendres par un Feudeymon. Soudainement, la surface de la guimauve ondula, comme si une vague venait agiter le plat, et une bulle remonta à la surface et éclata au nez de Sirius. Les deux hommes restèrent interdits un instant, puis Sirius fronça les sourcils et annonça très sérieusement :

- Il est vivant.

Puis il partit dans un éclat de rire nerveux, presque aussitôt rejoint par Severus. Les deux hommes restèrent penchés sur le plat quelques secondes, secoués de rire, puis les vagues s'amplifièrent en une seconde, et un monstrueux « BAM ! » retentit dans toute la cuisine, tandis que les murs, les surfaces, et tout ce qui se trouvait dans la cuisine des Black – Sirius et Severus compris – étaient instantanément repeints en un gris noirâtre répugnant. Ils arrêtèrent aussi sec de rire.

- … Visiblement, il était susceptible. Pouffa le gryffondor. M'enfin. Paix à son âme.

Puis il releva un visage noir et souriant vers son pire ennemi :

- Il suffisait de te faire exploser un truc douteux au visage pour que tu rigole ? Je m'étonne que Neville n'y soit pas encore arrivé.

Severus esquissa un sourire.

Quand il était avec Sirius, il redevenait un adolescent. Stupide, traumatisé, mal-aimé peut-être, mais sans mage noir sadique sur le dos. Le gryffondor était le seul souvenir qui lui restait de cette époque, exception faite de Remus – mais ses souvenirs adolescents liés au lycan, il voulait les oublier. Peut-être qu'il pouvait donner une chance à Sirius ? Lui tendre la main, arrêter de se faire la guerre sérieusement et retourner à cette gué-guerre de leurs 16 ans ?

C'est ce que Dumbledore voulait, c'est ce que Sirius avait l'air de vouloir, et après tout, c'était peut-être bien ce qu'il voulait aussi.

- Je n'aime pas Londubat, mais je ne te permets pas d'insulter un de mes élèves. Il n'est pas aussi _médiocre_ que toi en potion, Black.

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit quand il comprit ce que sous-entendait le ton moqueur du professeur. C'était une invitation à la paix, il n'y avait pas moyen de se tromper.

- Tout médiocre que je sois, Sevy, je suis assez lucide pour savoir qu'on a besoin d'une bonne douche.

- Honneur aux Serpentards, Black. Répliqua le brun après avoir tiqué sur le surnom.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, les _femmes_ et les enfants d'abord. A toi l'honneur !

- Je vais prendre toute l'eau chaude ! S'exclama le serpentard vexé en plissant les yeux, avant de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain, Sirius sur ses talons (3).

Les deux hommes atteignirent la salle de bain en même temps, mais Severus enleva ses vêtements plus rapidement que Sirius qui, empêtré dans sa robe de sorcier, vit le maitre des potions refermer le rideau de douche avec lui avoir tiré la langue.

Pas question qu'il prenne pied ici en attendant que ce sale fourbe pompe toute l'eau chaude ! Il finit de retirer ses haillons carbonisés et entra à son tour dans la douche.

Severus venait de faire couler une dose de savon dans sa paume et s'apprêtait à en reposer la bouteille lorsqu'il sentait deux bras l'entourer pour l'attraper.

- File moi ça, j'en ai besoin aussi !

- Black, qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?

- Comme toi, je prend ma douche, figure toi.

- En _même temps_ que moi ?

- Ça économise l'eau. Conclut Sirius d'une voix sérieuse avant de lui arracher la bouteille des mains.

- QUI SE SOUCIE DES ECONOMIES D'EAU ?

- Moi.

- Sors d'ici !

- Je suis chez moi, Sevy.

Severus fronça les sourcils avant de commencer à pousser Sirius de la douche. Celui ci attrapa les fins poignets qui étaient posés sur son torse et colla Severus au mur de la salle de bain, ses deux bras croisés bloqués au dessus de sa tête par la poigne de Sirius.

- Black ! Lâche moi ! S'indigna-t-il, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

- T'es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis, tu le sais, ça, Sev ?

- A-Arrête tes conneries !

- C'est pas des conneries. Roucoula le gryffondor avant de poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Severus.

Le professeur se figeât en sentant la bouche de l'animagus glisser le long de son cou et atterrir sur son torse. Il lécha doucement la poitrine de sa victime avant de faire rouler un téton entre ses dents.

- B-BLACK ! Je t'int-t-terdis de me t-t-touch- mmh... Black, q-qu'est-ce que tu crois être en t-train de me faire ?

- Je pense que je suis en train de te tripoter honteusement. Sourit-il contre le ventre de Severus. Et vu ce que je vois d'où je suis, ça a l'air de te plaire. Ajouta-t-il en soufflant sur l'érection sur Serpentard qui commençait à gonfler. Si je te lâche les mains, tu bougera pas ?

- … N-non...

- Parfait.

Severus sentit alors ses poignets libérés, et il perçut que Sirius s'agenouillait devant lui. Puis il sentit un souffle chaud caresser son sexe, avant qu'une langue ne vienne ne le lécher de tout son long – la langue de Black. La langue de Sirius. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il s'agrippa solidement à la tête de Sirius, la collant un peu plus contre son érection.

- Oh Merlin, Sirius...

- Tu veux que je te suce, Sev ?

- O-ouuuui... Gémit le concerné.

- Demande le moi alors.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il en tirant sur les cheveux du brun.

Sirius grimaça, avant de rapprocher à nouveau son visage de son nouveau jouet. Il sorti sa langue de sa bouche et lécha d'une lenteur diabolique une veine gonflée par le désir et l'excitation. Severus colla violemment son front contre son pubis.

- Siriuuus... S-s'il te plaiiit ! Suce moi !

- C'est demandé si gentiment. Ricana Sirius.

Severus sortit de la douche chancelant, et attrapa d'une main le rebord du lavabo pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il glissa au sol, la tête dans les nuages, et perçut à peine Sirius qui couvrait ses épaules d'une serviette de bain.

- Sev ? Demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois.

- Quoi ? Rétorqua le maitre des potions, des trémolos dans la voix.

- Tu regrettes ? Interrogeât doucement Sirius, toujours nu, en attrapant une autre serviette pour lui sécher les cheveux.

- Hmph...

- C'est quoi hmph ? Un oui ? Un non ?

- Un « rêve pour que je sois en dessous la prochaine fois, sale enculé de gryffondor de merde ».

Sirius gloussa en frictionnant les mèches noires de son – désormais – amant.

- Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser être au dessus, cher professeur ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai l'impression que je viens de coucher avec un de mes élèves. Grogna le serpentard en prenant la serviette des mains de Sirius. Et arrête de me bichonner. C'est pas parce que j'ai été en dessous _cette fois_ que je suis un pauvre petit orphelin malheureux et esseulé.

- Mais tu _es _orphelin.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, imbécile.

Un silence plana dans la salle de bain tandis que Sirius attrapait une troisième serviette et l'enroulait autour de ses hanches, puis Severus reprit :

- En parlant d'imbécile, pourquoi tu as voulu faire cette foutue meringue ?

- C'était une guimauve. Le reprit l'animagus en se recoiffant sommairement, le rouge aux joues.

- Oh ouiii, je l'avais parfaitement reconnue à sa texture fondante, délicatement sucrée et moelleuse à la fois. Ironisa le professeur. Heureusement que t'as pas mis de framboises dedans, ça aurait été gâcher ces petites merveilles. Répond à ma question. Pourquoi une guimauve en plein mois de février, alors qu'il n'y a que moi, Kreattur, ta charmante mère et toi ici ? Tu comptais l'envoyer via cheminées à Potter ?

- Non. Je... On s'était pas vus depuis Août, et... Et j'ai pas osé t'envoyer de truc pour ton anniversaire, alors je me suis dit qu'au moins, je pourrais marquer le coup en te cuisinant un truc avec tes fruits préférés ! Dit Sirius à toute vitesse, rougissant à vue d'œil. Je suis ridicule...

Severus esquissa un sourire.

- Tu voulais me faire un cadeau d'anniversaire ? T'es au courant qu'on se détes- Il fit une pause, avant de reprendre : Qu'on se détestait il y a deux heures ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais sauté dessus comme ça si tu me plaisais pas depuis un petit bout de temps ? S'indigna le brun, avant de bafouiller : Euh, oublie ce que je viens de dire, d'accord ?

Cette fois, Severus fit un vrai sourire, juste un peu ironique.

- Je te plais depuis longtemps ? Depuis quand ?

- Oublie je te dis !

- Rêve. Susurra Severus en s'approchant de Sirius, avant d'appuyer à l'arrière de ses genoux pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Je te le ferais avouer cette nuit... Et vu comme tu es rougissant et gêné, je ne serais pas en dessous... Murmura-t-il d'un ton prédateur, avant d'embrasser un Sirius mortifié. (4)

C'est sur, il y aura toujours sa marque qui lui ronge le bras, toujours Voldemort, toujours les potions ratées de Londubat ( par ordre croissant d'horreur qui lui donne envie de sauter sous un pont ). Il y aura toujours le souvenir de Lily, mais il le brulera moins qu'avant. Toujours le souvenir des humiliations en public par Potter, mais il l'a payé au centuple ( attendez, le meilleur ami de son fils unique est roux ). Toujours le souvenir de la fois où Sirius l'a attiré dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais ça - hé, ça ça restera douloureux longtemps encore ! C'était vraiment salaud ce coup ! Il va payer ce soir cette petite enflure ! - bref. Mais il y aura ces petits moments d'adolescence insouciante, pendant les vacances par exemple. Ou même les week-end. Et pendant les grandes vacances prochaines, ils pourraient partir en voyage ! Ah non, Sirius ne peut pas sortir. Peu importe. Severus eut un sourire plus discret que ceux qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui – mais bien plus sincère. Il était heureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était vraiment heureux. Bien. Avec Sirius, ça serait bien. Il observa le gryffondor grimacer devant l'état de la cuisine, s'approcha silencieusement et l'enlaça par derrière.

- Sev ?

- Tais toi, Black.

* * *

(1) : qui à elle seule explique pourquoi Sirius s'est mit en tête de faire une guimauve aux framboises... Ah, attendez, on me dit dans mon oreillette que ce n'est pas de la cocaïne ! Sirius n'a donc aucune excuse u_u

(2) : et des Fourneaux x3

(3) : parce que bon, faut pas déconner non plus, ok pour les blagues débiles, mais les sachets de flan et le bicarbonate commencent à faire effet et aucun des deux ne veut finir en statue de pseudo-gélatine !

(4) : ici, j'ai pensé m'arrêter comme ça. Ca finissait un peu en queue de poisson, comme la première version de cette fanfiction. Mais j'estime que cette version est beaucoup plus aboutie, alors je veux lui donner une vraie fin cette fois \o/

Le petit mot de l'auteure : je suis assez fière, assez franchement. Même carrément ravie. Pour ceux qui ont lue la précédente version : ça n'a plus rien à voir, hein ? L'ancienne était plus légère, mais... je préfère celle ci 3 En partie parce que j'ai ai mis plus de trois heures ^^' ( mais bon, trois heures entrecoupées de mini-pauses hein x3 ), mais aussi parce que j'aime bien comme j'ai mené les personnages : ils ne sont pas vraiment Ocs, juste assez pour qu'il puisse y avoir du slash, et puis bon, pour que Severus soit plus humain ! Mais le pauvre, il n'a vraiment pas de chance, [ là, charmantes personnes voulant rester sur le coté positif de la fin de cette histoire, veuillez sauter ce passage et recommencer à lire à la prochaine mise à la ligne ] parce qu'on sait tous ce qui se passe, pendant les grandes vacances prochaines... Mais bon, j'accorde à Sev sa petite tranche de bonheur, pendant cinq mois ! ( de février à juin quoi x3 )

La première version de cet OS a été écrite en janvier 2009 – j'avais 13 ans depuis 3 mois, et la conclusion de cet OS était « Et ils s'en allèrent jouer au Twister ! XD ». Et même si je vous ai accordé une mini-scène dans la salle de bain... Bah l'idée est toujours là ^^ parce que je, je... ( insérer ici des gémissements de doubleuse japonaise de hentai ) c'était ma première fois... u/u C'est ce que j'ai écrit de plus hard jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bon vu comme je suis partie, ça va trèèès vite changer, mais voilà quoi XD Harry Potter a été mon premier grand amour littéraire, je trouve ça marrant que ma première pseudo-scène-hard soit là dessus, j'ose pas imaginer si la petite fille de 7 ans qui lisait fascinée les aventures de Harry Ron et Hermione tombait là dessus XD ( enfin pour ça faudrait qu'il y ai une grosse merde dans l'espace temps, mais bon XD ).

Techniquement, cet OS est fini. Oopas...

( j'aime bien dire des trucs ambigus et pleins de suspence à la toute fin, j'ai plus de rewiew X3 ( c'est faux, je veux juste que vous ayez pensé « Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne vais volontairement pas lui en laisser ! » ! Haha, je manipule vos pensées ! Aiiiiiiiiiie confiaaaannnnncccccccce ! Laiiiiissssssseee uuuunne rewieeeeeeeeeew ! ( j'imite le serpent dont j'ai oublié le nom dans le Livre de la Jungle, pour les gens qui se demandent )))


End file.
